


Insecurities

by wintersoldierswhore



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes is married, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldierswhore/pseuds/wintersoldierswhore
Summary: Bucky makes a joke about his wife. Reader gets a little offended.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied smut and a self conscious reader.

Bucky liked annoying you. And stalling you from doing what you want to do. A frustrated, annoyed Y/N was a sight to see for him. One minute he was trying to grab your shirt to stop you from cooking and the next he was eating the muffins that you just took out of the oven.

“Hey!” you scolded him. “Can you not ruin my muffins by squeezing the shit out of them?" 

He bit one of the muffins and tried to be seductive, he tilted his head and started looking at you from under his eyelashes. "Do you like watching me ruining your muffins, baby? Huh?” he asked and you snorted.

“Terrible terrible skills at seducing me, Buck." 

"Challenge accepted,” he said, dropping the muffin to the counter and moving to the sauce. He dipped two fingers in it and started licking his fingers. “Ok, that’s hot.” you accepted, you threw your arms up in the air. Trying to say “I surrender.”

“Glad to know that I still have that effect on you,” he said and kissed the corner of your lips. Not on the lips but close enough to make you crazy. His hands were cupping both of your cheeks and this time, he kissed your nose. “I love you.” he blurted. “God, I love how annoyed you are right now but you are too nice to tell me to stop.”

“I love you too, you douchebag.” you rolled your eyes at him. “But seriously, stop interrupting me.”

He kissed your cheek again and again. And again. “Your son will be so unhappy when he doesn’t have any food on the table at his birthday party,” you said. He fake gasped and fixed his hair with a dramatic gesture. "You just didn’t pull the child card, did you Y/N?“

"I did and I will pull the child card whenever I like. It took a day for me to push that child out of my body.”

He caressed your cheek. “Actually, I shiver thinking about that, too. It wasn’t easy watching the favourite thing in my life getting wrecked down by the new favourite thing in my life.”

“I’ll remember you said that when you want to have sex next time, you bastard.” you punched his shoulder laughing. 

“Ouch!” he yelped. “ I am not saying that it’s still wrecked but I had my suspicions when they started to stitch." 

"I can’t believe you just told me that birth ruined my vagina. You ungrateful ass, I gave you a baby. Next time you ask for another one, I’ll remind you that.” you punched his shoulder again. “I’m sorry Steven, daddy doesn’t like ruined pussies so you can’t have a brother or a sister,” Bucky was laughing his ass off while you were trying to hide your insecurities under this jokes.

“I sound like a great husband and a dad.” he rolled his eyes and hugged you.

“You are when you are not trying to distract me.” you pushed him away. “Please go somewhere else so that I can cook for our son’s birthday party.”

“You sure that you don’t need my amazing cooking skills?”

“I am pretty sure about that Buck,” you answered and he left, reluctantly.

You started working on food again, it was Steven’s first birthday party with his friends and you wanted it to be perfect. He was going to be four years old and it was a big deal. As you were chopping carrots, you tried not to mind what Bucky said about what giving birth did to your body, sure, you were aware of your stretch marks and the fact that your boobs got a little sagged but he loved you anyway. He liked teasing you and didn’t mean any harm. You said this to yourself when he went to put Steven to sleep. You were standing in front of the bathroom mirror and checking your body. All you could see was a little stomach and a bit fat on your butt but nothing seemed so important to be sad over it. As you started to touch your legs to see if you need to start work out again, Bucky barged in.

“Hey! Have you ever heard of knocking?” you yelled. You were sensitive about how you looked and you didn’t want him to know that. You didn’t want to be comforted by him. It was a private issue. 

“I literally brush my teeth every morning while you pee, ” he looked at you, trying to figure out what you are doing, he opened his mouth to say “But I’m sorry.” and left you standing in the middle of the bathroom, in your unmatched underwear. 

You didn’t want to go out of the bathroom, knowing that he would be awake and he would want to talk. So slowly, you started to take a shower. Usually, being a parent meant doing quick showers to catch up but this time you took your time with it. When it was done, you wore your robe and walked back into the bedroom, hoping that Buck was asleep. 

But he was wide awake, eyes like an owl, looking at you to understand what’s going on with you. “Confess time,” he said, rubbing his hands. “Did you or did you not masturbate?” He was grinning so hard, you started blushing.

“I was taking a shower.” you laughed and open the closet to get dressed. You were definitely going back to the bathroom to get dressed. 

“For the last 45 minutes, you were taking a shower?” he arched his eyebrows.

“Don’t I deserve a long, hot, steamy shower?” the last four words, you made them sound seductive. Since he wanted to play in the kitchen, you wanted to make him pay for it.

“Now you want to make me masturbate Y/N." 

You laughed and took your pyjamas from the closet and got cute underwear from the drawer, "Why aren’t you getting dressed here?” he asked, he was far too careful to let that one slip. 

“I don’t want to wet the carpet with my hair.” you lied. Yeah, you usually didn’t mind getting dressed near him but tonight, you knew that he’d stare. You didn’t feel like being stared at, for tonight. 

“You never minded about our carpet before." 

You sighed and shut the bathroom door. "I just mind about it now, ok Buck? Can you let this go please?” you yelled just enough to make him hear you. As you took the water out of your hair, he knocked the door. At least, he was learning to knock.

“Babe, can we talk?” he asked, you could see that he was nervous.

“Sure, but can you wait until I get dressed and dry my hair? I don’t want a stiff neck tomorrow.” You sent a reassuring smile to him. He was trying to figure out what you were thinking but still, he nodded and left the bathroom. 

You hated confrontation and you were feeling like exaggerating this whole thing. He was just joking, he was the last person on earth to make someone feel bad about how they look, you knew that for sure because he was insecure about his arm. He really wasn’t meaning that you had a ruined body. God, you hated yourself. 

“Can you please leave your cave and come to have a mature chat with your husband?” he yelled. “I will start to think that you are say that masturbating there!”

You panicked and open the door right away. “I’m out! I’m out and I wasn’t masturbating!" 

He laughed. "Yeah, I figured, since you get really loud when you reach to climax." 

You picked up the pillow and threw at him. "Mature chat, Bucky? I can’t find that in here." 

He sat on the bed. "I think I need to apologize,I was joking about giving birth earlier and didn’t mean to hurt you.” he was looking directly in your eyes, he could see your soul if he pushed a little hard. “I would never, ever, ever joke about someone’s physical appearance let alone my lover’s.” 

“I am sorry. I know that you didn’t mean anything by that joke. I just feel bad about some things about my body and that joke made things a bit worse.” you said. 

“Honey, you look amazing and you don’t have to look amazing. I love you, not because you have an amazing body or that you have some flaws that I fetishize about. I don’t love you in spite of your flaws or because you have an amazing physical appearance. I love you. The whole package. Like everything about you. I am lucky to exist at the same time as you do.” he explained. “I am trying so hard not to sound like a fucking inspiring Instagram post but I can keep talking if it will make you forgive me for my stupid joke and feel good about yourself.”

You stood there and melted by his words. It’s been seven years since you started dating, married for three years and he still made you melt with his words. You liked that you could talk to him about anything even your insecurities. Maybe, that made your relationship so strong. 

“Since I brought a little closure to this stupid mistake that I’ve made, can you stop trying to overthink things and get in the bed? I love you and I want you.” He reached to your hand and pulled you on his lap. “I want you big time,” he whispered into your ear.

“Mr Barnes, if I didn’t know you, I’d say you were trying to get in my pants,” you said, already forgiving him.

“Mrs Barnes,” he answered, “I am too sleepy for that.” and he hugged you until you forgot why you did feel bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge supporter of the Body Positivity movement and I am sorry if I triggered anyone or made you upset. I just wanted to say that we are all beautiful! <3


End file.
